My Precious Gift
by Sleepy-Authoress22
Summary: I'll never forget the day she entrusted me with her most precious gift. It was a day of great celebration and of great sadness. The day I held her gift in my hands, I knew there was no going back.
1. Early Memories

My Precious Gift

I'll never forget the day she entrusted me with her most precious gift. It was a day of great celebration and of great sadness. The day I held her gift in my hands, I knew there was no going back.

-x-

Early memories

-x-

My earliest memory would probably be meeting her.

It was mid spring when she moved in. I remember playing outside in my front yard, rolling around in the grass under the cool shade of the trees, picking flowers and climbing trees. Mom had called me in that afternoon and made me wash up and put on a dress. She always loved getting me all dressed up to meet new people. I was probably three at the time and when I had seen the moving truck roll up, I had thought it was the ice cream truck.

As we made our way over to her house, a basket of cookies and fresh lemonade as a greeting gift, we encountered her on the way, she also holding a greeting gift for us. Mom and she hit it off quickly.

Mom was thrilled to have a new neighbor, a new best friend. They spent hours talking, discussing recipes, gossiping, and dressing me up.

She had the longest hair I've ever seen, her chestnut colored hair flowed elegantly past her hips and I wondered often if it ever was heavy enough to tip her over. She had big hazel brown eyes and a smile that would dazzle and light up a room.

Izayoi.

She had been my first friend.

And I was probably her last memory.

Stepping into the house she once resided in, I struggled to keep the wobbling baby in my arms from falling.

"Shhh… shhh…" I stroked the baby's face gently, my mom holding the door open for me; watching me with worried eyes. Sitting down in the middle of the room, I rocked the baby back and forth.

"This should be your first memory… so make sure to remember, Inuyasha. This is your first house. And she, "pointing to the portrait in front of me, I tilted Inuyasha to see. "is your mother."

-x-


	2. Tea Parties

My Precious Gift

I'll never forget the day she entrusted me with her most precious gift. It was a day of great celebration and of great sadness. The day I held her gift in my hands, I knew there was no going back.

-x-

Tea parties

-x-

I was a spoiled child growing up. I always got what I wanted, without a shadow of a doubt. That's probably why she left me her precious gift. She knew that when it came down to it, I would make a giant fuss and demand to know why I hadn't been the one to receive it.

It's also why I had been the first to know about Inutaisho.

Izayoi and I would have these grand tea parties every Sunday. She would set up her porch, draping a cute table cloth over her table, bake cookies and make finger sandwiches and I would bring over my favorite tea set and set the table. While the tea was prepared, Izayoi and I would get all dressed up in what I had called "elegant clothing". We would wear hats and gloves, our most sophisticated dresses and on these special Sundays, behind my mom's back, Izayoi would let me wear makeup.

We always chatted about me, no matter how hard I tried to find out more about Izayoi, she always found a way to turn the conversation back to me. Normally I would stomp my foot and huff and puff till I got my way, but it was our special day where we would act like the high class ladies that we saw on TV and I knew it wouldn't be very lady like to get all prissy. It had taken me many _many_ Sundays to figure out how to find a polite way to make her spill her beans.

That, and, Izayoi had slipped up.

"_Oh my, Miss Izayoi, what's that on your neck?"_

_Blushing and quickly dropping her cookie, her hand shot up to cover the spot on her neck. "Oooh… It's nothing Gome-Chan." She chuckled nervously and Kagome fought to keep her smile back._

"_Doesn't look like nothing to me, Miss Izayoi." She kept her eyes down on her cookie as she dipped it in her tea, and kept her voice steady, the way her mom would when she caught her doing something suspicious._

"_Er… Um… Gome-chan how's the tea-"_

"_It's not very lady like to keep secrets, Miss Izayoi." Kagome bore her gaze into her. For once years of getting caught doing things had paid off, her mom sure did know how to get things out of people._

"_Now, Gome-chan, there are some things-"_

"_Are you sick, Miss Izayoi?"_

"_No- Uh"_

"_Is it deadly?"_

"_I'm not sick-"_

"_Maybe we should go to Gramps about this, it might be work of a bad spirit or demon."_

"_Demons aren't bad Gome-"_

"_So, it's about your boss?"_

-x-


	3. Following Her Will

My Precious Gift

I'll never forget the day she entrusted me with her most precious gift. It was a day of great celebration and of great sadness. The day I held her gift in my hands, I knew there was no going back.

-x-

Following Her Will

-x-

_The doctors told me early on that I would never be able to have children. It was something I had come to terms to and had learned to accept. So when I had found out I was pregnant I was fully blown away. I had been given a gift. A miracle love child. As I went along with my pregnancy, the doctors forewarned me that it would be hard for me to carry and raise a half-breed and asked me if I had wanted to abort. I fully declined them. This was my child and I would have it regardless of anything. It had been made with love and would be brought with love and raised with love. But some complications arouse. At my not being able to have a baby, it became difficult to carry my child. Once more, the doctors asked me to abort. I refused. My child was living inside of me, growing stronger each day; it had a heart beat and would kick the beezus out of my belly. I would become stronger for my child and bring it forth to the world._

_I have little time left to live._

_I want to name my child, my son, Inuyasha._

_And I am entrusting his well being to Kagome __Higurashi__. _

_I leave all of his soon to be clothing, toys, bedding, and all for Kagome usage for Inuyasha._

_The house I own is also Kagome until Inuyasha comes of age. _

_His father is not to know of Inuyasha._

_The money that is left in my bank account is Kagome's. _

_I trust in your abilities Gome-Chan, and you are the only one suitable to protect my most precious gift. Please don't shy away from this, remember you promised me you would._

_Signed_

_Izayoi Hayate_

-x-


	4. Her Precious Gift

My Precious Gift

I'll never forget the day she entrusted me with her most precious gift. It was a day of great celebration and of great sadness. The day I held her gift in my hands, I knew there was no going back.

-x-

Her Precious Gift

-x-

I was six years old when Inuyasha was born.

And Inuyasha was 20 minutes old when Izayoi passed away.

I had been in the delivery room when Izayoi had given birth, and was the first to hold Inuyasha.

I still remember how she looked at me as I held him, I had never seen her cry before. She told me they were tears of great happiness, but even then I couldn't believe her words fully. I brought Inuyasha over to her, and weakly she reached out to him, held him close. I watched her whisper words of love to him before she paused and looked over at me.

"_Do you remember our promise, Gome-Chan?"_

_I was standing beside her as she laid on the hospital bed, peering over the bars on the side."That I would protect you're most precious gift?" _

"_Yes, you're going to have to be a big, brave, strong girl to protect it, but I believe you're capable of doing so. Are you up to the challenge, Gome-Chan?"_

"_Of course!" _

"_Do you know what my most precious, most treasured thing is?"_

"_Uh… um…"_

_She smiled softly and patted my head. "Hold your arms out, Gome-chan." _

_I did as I was told, and watched with wide eyes as she placed Inuyasha back into my arms._

"_M-M-Miss Izayoi-"_

"_Take good care of him. You look so adorable holding him."_

She passed away after that.

-x-


	5. Our Promise

My Precious Gift

I'll never forget the day she entrusted me with her most precious gift. It was a day of great celebration and of great sadness. The day I held her gift in my hands, I knew there was no going back.

-x-

Our Promise

-x-

"_I'm so sorry," the young mother said softly, a giggle laced through her words. She looked down to the little girl dancing in front of her and tried to still her. "But Kagome was just too excited to wait any longer." She looked to her next door neighbor and best friend Izayoi, knowing she was feeling as tired as she, the poor lady was still in her pajamas. It was barely 7 am and Kagome already had them up. _

"_Mamaaaa!" She stomped her little foot and tugged on her mother's hand. "She said it was fine! Fineee! She said I could come once the sun was up!" the little six years old said, letting go of her mother's hand to play with her piggy tails. "I gots all cute for our tea party, Miss Izayoi."_

"_My my…" The older lady of the two kneeled down to Kagome's level and placed a gentle hand on her head. "Have you grown taller since the last time I saw you, Gome-chan? I just saw you yesterday and look at how much bigger you've gotten! Why, I don't think your favorite dress fits you anymore!"_

_Mirth clouded both ladies eyes as they watched Kagome gasp loudly and look down to her favorite soft pink dress. "No way!" She twirled around to inspect each inch of her dress. "But… but… Mama said I looked't purdy!" Tears swelled up in her eyes._

"_Well now what are we ever gonna do, Kagome?"_

"_Mama!" She looked up to her mother's face "I need'a shrink! Shrink!"_

"_Hmm…" Mya fought back her chuckle and placed a finger on her chin as she thought. "Izayoi, do you know of a magical potion that makes big girls shrink?"_

"_I might know of one Mya," Izayoi hid her laughter well as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Looking down at little Kagome, she put on a frown. "But…. I don't know…. It'll cost Gome-chan something big."_

"_Anything!" Kagome cried._

"_Well, in a bit of time, I shall be getting a reallllly big present. And I want you to be the one to look over it and take care of it. Think you can do that, Gome-chan?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Well then, lets pinky promise then." Sticking out her pinky to the little girl, she watched as Kagome wrapped her own pinky around hers. "Its settled then. Now, how's about we go and get you that magical potion. "_

-x-


	6. Calming Presences

My Precious Gift

I'll never forget the day she entrusted me with her most precious gift. It was a day of great celebration and of great sadness. The day I held her gift in my hands, I knew there was no going back.

-x-

Calming Presences

-x-

Izayoi would come over often during her pregnancy and nearly beg my mother for some of her home made banana crème pie. I remember rumbling down the stairs to greet her, only to stop quickly to avoiding hitting her growing belly.

"_Mama made more pie for you Miss Izayoi." _

She would smile sheepishly, feeling bad that we all knew what her reason was for coming over.

"_Nonsense!"_ My mom would cry, helping Izayoi down onto our kitchen chair. _"When I was pregnant I would go all the way to my father's house every Sunday for a week's supply of pickles. I would carry the jar around all day and munch on them and drink every last drop of the juice."_

I remember I would crinkle up my face whenever she said that, I hated pickles.

I usually would stay in the kitchen as they conversed, and stare at Izayoi's belly. I had never seen a pregnant woman before, so her giant belly perplexed me.

"_Snicker doodles…"_ Izayoi would cry and hold her belly, her face scrunched up in pain.

"_That child of yours is going to be soccer player with all the kicking he does to your belly."_ My mom said, sympathizing with her, remembering all my kicking.

"_He better be, and compensate me for all this constant practice he does inside of me."_ She would hold her belly and stoke softly, breathing out and trying to stay calm.

"_Have you tried any calming music? Maybe some tea?"_ My mom would ask, placing a hand on her belly. _"Woah, he sure is kicking you."_

"_Yes, he is. Little rascal. I've tried everything to keep him calm, but I think he stays awake all day long. That or he's really a fitful sleeper."_

"_C-can I touch your belly?"_ I remember blurting out, not really letting the words form in my brain before letting them out. A smile touched Izayoi's face and she beckoned me forward, till my hands were, very gently, on her belly. I rubbed her belly softly, pausing quickly when I felt him kick. _"Shh… shh... Baby…"_ And he stopped kicking.

Afterwards, the banana crème pie wasn't the only reason why Izayoi came over to visit.

-x-


	7. Year One

My Precious Gift

I'll never forget the day she entrusted me with her most precious gift. It was a day of great celebration and of great sadness. The day I held her gift in my hands, I knew there was no going back.

-x-

Year One

-x-

_Mya exhaled deeply. "How does she do it?" She muttered to herself, cradling one year old Inuyasha in her arms. He refused to stop crying, no matter what she did. She had tried rocking him, giving him a bath, milk, toys everything. Nothing would soothe him. Looking over at the clock that hanged in the kitchen, she deflated even more. "Kagome won't be back for another hour or so." She looked at Inuyasha, who was wailing at the top of his lung, his face turning red. "Shh shhh… It's okay hun. I swear, Gome-chan will be back soon."Looking at his favorite teddy bear, she grabbed it and shook it in front of his face. "Look, Inu-kun. It's Beary! And he's dancing for you!" She continued making the bear dance, but Inuyasha paid no heed as he kept on crying._

"_That there's a demon child, Mya. He won't stop crying no time soon. Their lungs are better than ours, no matter if he's a half demon. He could cry for days. But I have just the thing fer that-" Mya watched as he dug into his pants and rolled her eyes._

"_Dad, go away before I actually purify you myself and send you to a home." Shoving her father to the kitchen, she brought back her attention to the still wailing baby. "There's only one thing left to do…"_

_Showing up at Kagome's school about fifteen minutes later, she smiled sheepishly as she pulled Kagome out of class. "I'm sorry, honey. But he hasn't stopped crying at all and I'm at my wits end." _

_Taking Inuyasha from his carrier, Kagome cradled him carefully. "Shh... shh... It's okay, Inu-kun. Its Gome-chan. I'm here." Almost instantly his crying stopped and he slowly began drifting off to sleep. She smiled at her mom's face seeing her finally relax and lean against the wall. "See and you told me not to worry Mama. We need to find a way to fix this or else I might not pass the second grade!" _

_Nodding her head, Mya took the sleeping Inuyasha from her daughter's arms and placed him back into the carrier. "That we do, honey. I think I know just the thing."_

_Tucking her daughter in that night, Mya placed all of Inuyasha's favorite toys and bedding, hoping the close contact with Kagome would soak in her scent and fool Inuyasha until Kagome comes home from school._

"_If this doesn't work, I'm going to have to attach Inuyasha to your hip and you're going to take him to school every day." Mya joked and Kagome giggled as she got tucked in._

"_I wouldn't mind, I could show him off during show and tell and get the chocolate bar for the most interesting thing!" Kagome exclaimed and hugged Inuyasha's teddy bear. Yawning, she closed her eyes and her mother wished her a good night. "Good night Mama."_

_Exiting her daughter's room, she walked over to Inuyasha's room and peeked on him, still sleeping soundly in his crib. "You sure are a spoiled little boy, Inuyasha." _

_-x-_


	8. Year Two Terrible Two's

My Precious Gift

I'll never forget the day she entrusted me with her most precious gift. It was a day of great celebration and of great sadness. The day I held her gift in my hands, I knew there was no going back.

-x-

Year Two

Terrible Two's

-x-

_Arriving home from school, Kagome noted the silence that rang through her house. Dropping her bag on the floor, she walked silently to the kitchen and found her Grandfather sleeping with the newspaper on his face. _'Typical Grandpa,'_ she thought and continued on her trek. Looking at the bright sticky note on the fridge, she glanced over at her grandfather. _'If mama's gone shopping and grandpa's in charge why is he sleeping…?'_ Her eyes widen, and she raced up the stairs. "Inu-kun! Where are you!" she called out and winced when she stepped on a toy. Looking down, there was a trail of, them, all chewed up and covered in drool. Following it, she found Inuyasha in her room. _

_Marker in one hand._

_And the paint brush from her paint set in the other._

"_My room!" She cried and Inuyasha turned around at the sound of her voice._

"_Gome!" He cried happily and wobbled over to her. But her attention was still on her walls, the bright swirls of colors covered them, dripped onto the floor and onto her carpet. There were splatter droplets on her bed covers and pillows. On the window a bright sun was painted and purple clouds. Tears swelling up in her eyes, she looked down at the wobbling toddler, who was also covered in paint and marker. "Purdy!" His eyes lit up as he took her hand in his. _

"_Oh Inu-kun…" Tears slid down her cheeks. "What did you do to my room…?" _

_Sensing her distress and seeing her tears, his eyes filled with tears as well, and they both began crying. Hearing hurried footsteps behind her; Kagome turned around and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs. "Kagome? What's wrong? Inuyasha?" She huffed out and pulled Inuyasha to her as well. Seeing Inuyasha covered in paint, she looked up and saw Kagome's room in a worse state. "Oh honey. It's alright. Don't worry. We can fix it." She smoothed out both their hairs until they had calmed down and stopped crying. _

_Glaring at her father, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Really Dad? I leave for an hour and I come home to this? You couldn't watch him?" She watched him stutter a response and cut him off. "It's bad enough Inuyasha's in his terrible two stage, but if I have to deal with two toddlers with the only support of Kagome, how am I ever going to manage?"_

_Offended greatly, but knowing she was right, he bowed his head and apologized. "I'm sorry…"_

"_Good thing you're sorry, because you can make it up to us by re-painting Kagome's room."_

_-x-_


End file.
